My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 1: The Invasion
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Equestria is under invasion when the Nazis seize control of all of Equestria, led by Shao Kahn and an evil general, the Nazis capture Celestia and Luna and enslave everypony, Neo's human friends from earth come to form a rebellion to help fight the Nazis and restore freedom to Equestria, but they must first find a way to destroy the Nazi's most powerful weapon: The Death Star.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 1: The Invasion

The sun was shining brightly down on the town of Ponyville and the day started out as a typical for everypony, but little did they know that the day was going to become one of the darkest days in the history of Equestria. Over in the Frozen North just right outside of the Crystal Empire, a huge craft appeared in the sky and began flying over Equestria. The craft was shaped like a triangle and was armed with laser cannons, and it had a swastika on the side of it.

As the craft flew over Equestria, it shot out objects to different areas around Equestria. When the objects landed, they opened up and they turned out to be satellite towers, when they turned on, the satellites disabled magic all over Equestria, now that the magic was disabled, no pony in Equestria would be able to use any magic whatsoever, including alicorns.

A few hours later in Ponyville, everypony went on with their usual activities, but the unicorns in town couldn't use any magic and they were confused by it. Even Twilight wasn't able to use any magic and she knew something was going on. Suddenly, group of human men in military clothes came marching towards town holding guns. The men began shooting at the ponies and the ponies began stampeding in terror around the town.

Neo and the mane 6 saw what was happening and tried to help. But they were outnumbered by the sheer number of soldiers, and because none of the unicorns could use any magic, they were practically defenseless against the soldiers. Even with Neo's abilities and Rainbow Dash's flying abilities, they couldn't stand against the soldiers, plus they feared for the safety of the other ponies if they tried to counterattack. So Neo and his friends retreated to the Everfree Forest to hide for now.

As they retreated, the soldiers captured all the Ponyville ponies and began taking control of the town. The soldiers put all the ponies in chains and began using them as slaves, everypony was in shame and wondered what they had done to deserve this. As Neo and his friends hid out in the Everfree Forest. He contacted his human friends back on earth and told them what was happening in Equestria.

Over at Canterlot Castle, the soldiers also invaded the castle. They broke through the castle and began shooting. The guards tried to fight, but there were too many soldiers and some of the guards were killed or wounded. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna knew they were under attack, but found out that their magic had been disabled. They knew they were defenseless against the attackers, so they just decided to accept their fate and hope that everything will be alright in the end.

As the soldiers took full control of the castle, a human man wearing a cape and a skull helmet came into the throne room. It was Shao Kahn and the princesses couldn't believe that he was behind this attack, but then another human man came into the room after Shao Kahn, he had blond hair and eyes as cold as ice, and he was wearing a purple uniform with a swastika on his shoulder. The princesses demanded what was going on, the man in purple introduced himself as General Jedite and he was taking over Equestria with or without the consent of the princesses.

The princesses wanted to know why Shao Kahn was working with him, but he didn't answer them. General Jedite took the princesses as prisoners and wanted to make sure that they never interfere with his plans or try to protect their precious ponies. Jedite beamed the princesses aboard his craft and took them away to God knows where. After they were taken, soldiers took over cities all across Equestria, including Manehatten, Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, Vanhoover, Los Pegasus, Griffonstone, and every other town across Equestria. Ponies were taken and put into slave labor and if anypony refused to work, they would be killed or would live to suffer as long as possible.

Over in the Crystal Empire just as the soldiers were invading the Crystal Palace, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart tried to retreat, but the soldiers had them trapped. Suddenly, from outside the palace, another craft appeared out of the sky, but it was rectangular shaped and it hovered over the castle. Then the craft beamed Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart aboard their ship along with dozens of royal guards.

Inside the ship were humans dressed like Punk Rockers and Goths that Cadence recognized. They were Neo's friends from earth and they had come to help her and her family escape. Cadence was grateful for their help and promised to reward them for their help. As the craft departed from the empire to escape the soldiers, Cadence told them what was happening and that magic all across Equestria had been disabled so they had no way to fight back. But the humans said that they had weapons that they could use to fight the soldiers and told her not to worry and she had their protection. Flurry Heart was in tears, she just couldn't believe this was happening.

Finally the invasion over Equestria was complete and General Jedite and his army of Nazi soldiers had complete control and rule over Equestria. His men has built a powerful station known as the Death Star, a station in the shape of a sphere with a swastika on it. The station was armed with a powerful laser that could blow up an entire city and the soldiers planned to use the station to keep control and rule over Equestria.

As the weeks went by, ponies were put into slave labor, some were separated from their families by force, some were put into prison camps and some were tortured, but kept alive. Neo and his friends kept hiding out in the Everfree Forest until they had an army of rebels to fight against the Nazis. Eventually, more of Neo's human friends from earth came to Equestria and formed a rebellion against the General Jedite and his army of Nazis.

Some of the rebels broke into the Death Star and disguised themselves as commanders to look for ways to destroy the station. They eventually found technical data that showed a readout of the entire station and all it's weak spots. The rebels downloaded the plans into a microchip and escaped from the station.

Then the Nazi commanders found out that the data had been stolen and immediately alerted General Jedite. Jedite sent out various Nazi soldiers to finds the data and hunt down the rebels that had stolen it before they find a way to destroy the Death Star.

To be continued...

End of part 1.


End file.
